Talk:Profession Changer (NPC)
Can he change anyone's profession? or only PvP characters?-Thomas :I am pretty sure I tested with my PvE ranger and couldn't change. -- (talk) 04:21, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, I was wrong. He does change the secondary of PvE chars too, and not just the core professions but all of them. I am sure that the character has to have those professions unlocked first. ~~ ::"Unlocked"? Does that mean you just have to have played as a profession? :::In Prophecies you have to do a quest for each and in Factions you just pay the guy. If you can use the normal PvE changers to switch to a profession, you can use this one for the same one. --Fyren 12:38, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I could change secondaries to Assassin and Ritualist for my Tyrian Ranger and Canthan Warrior, who were Ascended but not Weh no Su. He seems to work exactly like Senji, except that you need to be Ascended or Weh no Su instead of specifically needing to be Weh no Su, and he (presumedly) offers secondaries from any campaign you have access to instead of only offering Factions professions. -- Gordon Ecker 02:12, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::::"PvP and PvE characters can change to any secondary profession available to your account, but PvE characters can only change secondary professions after they are Ascended, achieved Weh no Su or have completed Building the Base: Prisoners of War."... huh?!--Cosmitz 17:18, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Lord Darrin Anyone else think he looks the same/simular to lord darrin :Yes he does. The Hobo 04:34, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Question Do you have to be level 20 to have your prffesion change? Sounds weird but im lvl 13 done all the command post quests and cant change proffesion-67.184.16.75 00:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :FTA: "PvE characters can only change secondary professions after they are Ascended, achieved Weh no Su or have completed Building the Base: Prisoners of War." I don't think being level 20 is a requirement, but I could be wrong. Bigrat2 Talk 00:07, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that if you're from Proph or Factions you have to Ascend or become Weh no Su, but if you're from NF then any of them work. Were you from proph or factions? --Gimmethegepgun 03:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Im from tyria, so dose that mean i must be ascended or weh no su-67.184.16.75 17:47, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :If you've reached The Dragon's Lair or gotten Weh no Su or completed Prisoners of War (any of the above) then you should be fine. (T/ ) 17:56, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I did the elona version of ascension on a tyrian monk (becuase its easier) and it wont let me change my proffesion :(67.184.16.75 23:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Non-Elonian characters must Ascend or become Weh no Su. Prisoners of War doesn't count for them --Gimmethegepgun 04:24, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::Orly? I didn't know that... (T/ ) 08:03, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::That's what I said above --Gimmethegepgun 16:37, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Yea I read a diffrent article for profession changer 'n' found that out. But im Weh No Su no so im ok :] 70.131.144.13 01:43, 26 November 2007 (UTC)